Protector
by BoBoMALEC
Summary: Harry is not everything others thought he was. Big secrets will come out and love will rise. Clint might be falling in love. Tony need's love from the one person who has always been there for him.YAOI Boy x Boy Harry/Clint Tony/Loki
1. Author's Note

**_{Authors Note}_** ** _I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers._** ** _If I did Dumbledore would have chocked on his lemon drops and Captain America would have been shot in the face by Clint._**

 ** _This story does not have a beta so excuse some mistakes._** ** _If there is a problem or you would like to beta this story PM me and/or review._**


	2. Betrayed

**~Tony POV~**

I cant see out of my left eye and it burns so much.I still cant believe he would stoop so low as to use Pepper against me.

Steve got pepper to help him do this to me.I thought she loved me but it seem's like every word out of her mouth was a lie.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _I was sitting on the couch with Pepper .We were watching a movie when she grabbed my hands.We kissed but when I tried to pull away she didn't let go._**

 ** _She threw a quick glance over my shoulder._**

 ** _I turned around to see Steve coming at me with a blade._**

 ** _I jerked my head to avoid the blade only for it to cut my eye._**

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

I managed to get into my lab and I put it on lockdown.

That was five days ago and since then the team had tried to come into the lab but they weren't successful.

I called the only person I knew I could trust my little cousin Harry.

He had always been there for me and protected me when I needed him.


	3. Harry

**~Harry POV~**

I was mad no scratch that I was furious someone had the balls to attack my bloody cousin.

Not just anyone someone who was supposed to be his girlfriend and his teammate.

If they thought nothing was going to happen too them they were wrong.

My magic was so strong right now it was visible and crackling around me.

I was going to New York and I was going to kick somebody's bloody arse.

I already had my things packed and was ready to Disapperate.

I put the wards up around my manor and then disappeared with a _crack._


	4. Who?

**~Clint POV~**

The team minus Pepper and Steve were at the door of Tony's lab.

He had been in there for five days.

Everyone had tried to put in their code's but they never worked.

We were going to break the door down and figure out what was happening with Tony.

Before any of us could move to the door a man appeared in front of it with a _pop._

He was exceedingly handsome and looked a little bit like Tony after he shaved.

He had bright emerald eye's that at the moment were cold.

Long inky black hair that went to his lower back.

He had this wild look about him.

Sharp cheekbones and sharp k9's that were resting on plump red pouty lips.

He looked over all of us like he was inspecting us.

His gaze lingered on me and i felt my cheeks heat up.

He turned away from all of us with a smirk.


	5. Love

**~Harry POV~**

I looked over the group I had landed by and my eye's stopped on the honey haired man in black and purple.

I saw his face flush and turned away with a smirk.

I walked to the door with grace only a pureblood could possess.

I typed in the code only me and Tony knew and watched as the door slid open.

"Welcome back Master Harry it's good too see you" I heard JARVIS' voice say over the intercom.

"Good to be back JARVIS" I replied walking into the dark lab.

As i walked the lights turned on.

Before I could react there was a body crashing into mine and we had tumbled to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around the smaller trembling body on my lap.

"It hurt's Ry I didn't know what to do so I locked myself in here and called you" Tony whispered in my ear.

His voice was raspy and it cracked.

Whoever was responsible for making my cousin into this innocent ball would pay.

"It's ok Darling Im here now let me see it so I can help" I replied turning him in my lap so I could see his face.

When I saw the bandage on his eye I tightened my hold on him.

I reached forward and grasped the bandage.

I lightly pulled it from his face trying to be as gentle as possible.

When the bandage was off my breath caught in my throat.

There was a jagged line going from his temple to his cheek.

It was still red and puffy.

I concentrated my magic into my fingers and ran it over the cut.

When I moved my fingers the cut turned into a scar that looked like sharp diamond's.

"I'll never let anything like this happen again" I said kissing the scar.

"I know you will because you always have protected me" Tony replied with a smile.


	6. Fragile

**~Harry POV~**

I was livid and ready to bash someone's head in.

They hurt my cousin who was like my baby brother.

I had always been protective of my family.

Tony was the last of my family and I didn't take kindly to other's hurting my family.

Tony was still clinging to me when I stood up.

I didn't like seeing him like this so fragile.

"Darling you have to let me go so I can get some answer's.You can stay right beside me" I whispered into his hair.

Tony was hesitant when letting go of me.

I turned to face the other people in the room with cold eye's.

"Steve Roger's and Pepper Pott's have hurt my baby brother and that is unexceptable" I said tightening my hand around my 11' Yew and Basalisk Venom wand in my pocket.


	7. Answer's

**~Clint POV~**

The man who was now known as Tony's brother was looking for Steve and Peeper.

He had a thick British accent when he talked and it made my knee's weak.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked watching as he turned to me.

"My name is Harry Potter and I am Tony's brother" He answered with a smile.

"Why are you here and How did you get here" Natasha asked keeping her hand by her gun's.

"Well it would appear that the Light Side decided to get you're people involved and that's simple magic" He replied moving to sit on the couch.

When he sat down Tony was half laying on him.

He started running his finger's through Tony's hair.

You could feel the magic rolling of him in waves.

It was seductive and dark but comforting and gentle at the same time.


	8. Talk

**~Harry POV~**

"Can we watch a movie Ry until Dad come's?" Tony asked looking up at me.

"Sure Darling what do you want to watch?" I asked playing with my hair.

"The Mortal Instruments" Tony replied

I summoned the remote to me, turned the TV on, and chose the movie.

"Would you care to join us or would you rather stand there looking like fish?" I asked with a grin.

"Wait you said the Light Side earlier.What is that?" Bruce asked

"There are two sides The Dark Side and The Light Side.

The Light Side wants to make it so there are no Dark Art's, Dark Creature's, or Blood Status" I answered with a frown.

"What does the dark side want?" Clint asked

"We want Dark Art's, Equal rights for Dark Creature's, and Blood Status Rights" I replied.

Now that they knew all I had to do was wait for someone to grow a pair. _(cough Loki cough)_

Get Clint on our side.

Wait for My Lord and kill two people.


	9. AN

**Hello my loyal readers**

 **Sadly I still do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

 **T-T**

 **The main pairings of this story will be yaoi**

 **Harry/Clint**

 **Tony/Loki**

 **TaTa**


	10. Flirt

**~Harry POV~** Clint jumped over the couch and sat beside me and Tony.

I turned on the couch so that Tony was on my chest and Clint was leaning on my knee.

"Talk to him Ry and stop making him blush so much" Tony whispered with a smile.

Clint was so engrossed in the movie he didn't notice me leaning foward until I was right beside his ear.

"Hey there Katniss" I whispered into his ear grinning when his breath caught and he gave a tiny squek.

He turned his wide ocean blue eye's toward me.

I smirked at the startled look on his face.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people when there not paying attention" He replied with a mock glare.

"Well then you shouldn't make such delicious noises or I may not stop" I replied with a wink.

"You're such a flirt Ry" Tony whispered with a grin while a light blush dusted Clint's cheeks.

"You're handsome so i'm only a flirt for you" I whispered low enough in Clint's ear so not even tony could hear.

"T-t-thank's you're h-handsome too" Clint replied with a full body blush.

I smirked and turned back to the movie pulling Clint and Tony closer to me.

I started carding my finger through there hair and twisting strands.

By the time the movie was ove both were curled into my side's sleeping.


	11. AN Again

Im back again my pretties and i'll get your little dog too _(Insert Cackle Here)_

Sorry that was totally of topic I just love The Wizard of Oz

Well I have done a lot in 2 day's

The more reviews I get the more inspiration I will have

I send my love to you

candinaru25


	12. Feeling Clint

**~Clint POV~** He called me handsome and openly admitted to flirting with me.

I've never felt like this before and I dont know what to do.

I mean I would have no problem dating him.

I just met him and i'm feeling like this.

I thought that Light Side always meant good.

I thought that we were supposed to be hero's.

Tony and Harry are on the Dark Side and Steve and Pepper are on the Light Side.

If what Steve and Pepper did yesterday is what a hero is then I dont want to be a hero.


	13. Feeling Harry

**~Harry POV~** Clint Barton just won't get out of my head and I just met him.

He is so innocent and adorable with all the blushing he does.

Tony already like's him so that won't be a problem.

I just need to get him on our side then there would be no problem's.

He will be mine in a short while after all i've alway's been a charmer.

My magic is already drawing him in and when I talk to him he get's weak in the knee's.

Now since Tony's not with that arse anymore that means he is free.

I just need to get Loki to admit to Tony how he feel's.


	14. Cut Off

**~Harry POV~**

When I woke up I knew there was something wrong.

I didn't know what just that **there was something wrong**.

I lifted my head from the arm of the couch and looked down.

Tony wasn't there but Clint still was laying curled into my side.

"Clint you gotta wake up" I cooed into his ear and poked his side.

He squirmed a little then lifted his head when he turned toward me he froze.

"H-h-harry you're h-hair" He stammered with wide eye's.

I put my hand in my hair and ran my finger's through.

I froze too it didn't go to my lower back anymore it stopped at my ear's.

 **"TONY WHAT THE FUCK"** I screamed jumping from the couch and running into the kitchen where I heard laughter.

The rest of the team looked at me in shock while Tony was laughing on the floor.

"This is my pureblood status you just cut off you bleeding idiot" I. screamed letting my magic crackle dangerously around me.

"Harry brother you can grow it back with magic please dont kill me" Tony squeked out.

I blinked and stood there.

"Serpensortia" I called out watching as a king cobra appeared and coiled around Tony.

I had already started growing my hair back ou while the snake was hissing and spitting at Tony.


	15. Meet The Parent?

**~Harry POV~**

He was coming and I knew that this was not going to be pretty.

Myself and Tony had always been his favorites.

Voldemort was like a father to us even though he was our Dad.

When he found out what happened he was going to be pissed.

You never hurt someone on his side and don't expect consequences.

Steve and Pepper were going to get there's and it was going to hurt **a lot**.

"Ry Harry Harry snap out of it" Tony said snapping his fingers.

"Sorry I was thinking about father" I replied.

"We'll think no more about me because I'm here" Dad said from behind me.

I yelped and jumped off the couch.

I shot a glare toward Tony and Dad who were laughing.

"And you talked about the noise I made when you scared me" Clint said walking into the room.

"You must be Clint.Tony's told me all about how Harry's been flirting with you" Dad said shaking Clint's hand.

"It's not my fault that I have such fantastic taste in men" I said with a smirk as Clint started blushing.

"Forgive him Clint Harry has always been a charmer to get what he wants" Dad said with a wave of his hand.


	16. Feelin Tony

**Tony POV~**

I was starting to get anxious waiting for Pepper and Steve to come back.

Dad is probably gonna torture the answers out of them.

Dad says that Loki is coming later on to stay with us while he sorts out everything in magical Britian.

I don't know how the rest of the team is going to act though.

Loki and I don't hate each other but we had to be like that with each other.

I don't know how everything is going to go later.

But I guess we will find out.


	17. Lunch

**~Harry POV~** Dad says that Loki will be here in a hour and I'm looking forward to see how this goes.

I've been spending a lot of time with Clint lately.

After Loki gets here I'm going to ask Clint on a double date with Tony and Loki.

This will give Loki a chance to man up and admit how he feels about Tony.

"Harry will you make me some much please?" Clint asked looking at me from where his head was in my lap.

"Sure Clint come on" I answered standing up I moved to the kitchen with Clint behind me.

After I finished lunch I pulled Clint to the room Tony made me when it was just him and me.

"Is this your room Harry it's amazing" Clint said in awe.

"Tony made it just for me when it was just us" I told him sitting our plates on the glass water table.

Clint went to sit down on the couch but I pulled him on my lap on the love seat.

I laughed when he yelped and blushed.

I picked up the plate and started feeding Clint.

"Harry you don't have to do that I can do it myself" Clint said his face resembling a rose.

"Yeah but I wanna do it for you" I replied with a smile.

"Harry can I do something?" Clint asked turning in my lap to face me.

I gave him a small nod.

Before I knew what happened Clint was kissing me.

I ran my tounge over his lips feeling satisfied when he opened them without hesitation.

I plunged my tounge into his mouth exploring and enjoying the moan it brought forth.

When air was necessary we pulled apart panting.

I smiled at him and put my arms around his waste.

"Harry you're an amazing kisser" He whispered in my ear.


	18. Enter Loki

**~Tony POV~**

Steve and Pepper are supposed to arrive a few hours after Loki...I don't know if I'm ready for that.

I know that I have my family here to support me but, after there betrayal I don't know if I can face them.

I think I'm gonna go take a shower before Dad comes back with Loki and before Harry and Clint start sucking of each others faces again.

 **~Harry POV~**

I moved my lips from Clint's neck when Dad and Loki stepped out of a portal in front off me.

"My child you've been here for only a few days and your already making out with Clint" Dad said shaking his head.

"Who could resist this cute little thing" I replied pulling Clint closer to me with a smirk.

Dad walked into the kitchen shaking his head while Clint started blushing.

I turned to Loki who had been laughing in the corner

It is time for my master plan.

"Hey Loki Tony's on floor 13 if you wannna talk to him" I said and watched as he gave me a nod, a shaky smile, and walked off.

When Loki got in the elevator and the doors closed Clint turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell him Tony was in the shower you know when he gets out he just walks around naked?" Clint asked playing with a strand of my hair.

"Tony and Loki need to man up and just shag already so I'm gonna keep doing this till they do" I answered trailing kisses down his neck.

I grinned when Clint let out a moan when I started sucking on his neck and grinned even wider when heard a yell from the floor above us.


	19. Loki's Thoughts

**~Loki POV~**

Harry and Clint make a good couple and that was to be expected.

Harry's just like his father a charmer.

No one is normally close to the dark lord like I am.

Voldemort's been having some fun with his little potion's master.

He knows that I know but he dosen't care.

Anyone who dosen't see it is thick.

In between Severus' blushing and Voldemort's starting.

Ok I'm at the floor Harry said Tony was on so, where is he.

Wait is that water running.

He fucking set me up that little prick.


	20. Bodies and Confessions

~Loki POV~

I moved towards the door as soon as I had heard the shower but wasn't quick enough. When I reached the handle the bathroom door opened and out walked one very wet very naked Tony Stark.

He looked up at me and I shifted toward him trying to keep my eyes locked with his.

"Hello Anthony good to see you again" I spoke calmly even though on the inside I was going crazy.

He had developed well over the months we had been apart with lean muscles and a toned stomach that wasn't overly muscled. His tan skin making his now right green eye stand out against his skin.

Lean legs that went into a perfectly curved ass accompanying a large cock nestled in silk black pubic hair's.

"Um hi Loki what are you doing here?" He asked as a blush made it's way onto his face.

"Harry let me come up" I drawled with a smile. I took great pleasure in seeing his once flaccid cock stand at attention.

I strode towards him in Long graceful strides. When I stopped in front of him I grasped his chin and lifted it to look him in the eyes.

"I want you" I spoke with determination watching as his eyes widened in shock after my spoken words.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked making no move to pull away from me.

"I have always wanted you Anthony but figured you did not feel that way but judging by your reaction it's seems I was wrong" I answered with a smug smirk reaching between our bodies to grab his erection.

I stroked it slowly enjoying the moans it brought forth. He pushed his lips to mine in a sloppy kiss and I kissed back until air was a necessity.

I walked him backwards until he was pinned on the wall. "Claim me please I've wanted you for so long" Tony breathed wrapping his legs around my waist.

I carried him over to the king sized bed with dark jade sheets and deposited him onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and pinned his hands above his head.

I spelled away my clothes which had us both moaning at the skin contact. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for a passionate kiss.

"Lube..top drawer" Tony panted out between kisses. With a snap of my fingers the lube was summoned to me and laid on the bed.

I bent my head down and took Tony's right nipple in my mouth. I bit down and soothed the nipple with my tongue earning a hiss.

I gave the same treatment to the right nipple. I moved my head to his neck and peppered kisses, bites and sucks to the spot above his collarbone.

I released his hands and moved down his body toward his neglected cock leaking precum. I lapped up the precum on the top moaning at the taste.

~Tony POV~

When Loki took my cock in his mouth I slipped my fingers into his silk like hair. I tried to buck into his mouth but was halted by his hands at my hips.

When he took me all into his mouth I couldn't think about anything else except Loki's warm mouth. I felt when he pushed one finger into my entrance and moaned.

"More Loki...Harder" I moaned out clenching around the second finger that had been added. I knew I wouldn't last long with his fingers and mouth.

He shoved a third finger into me earning another moan. I cried out when he hollowed his cheeks and hit my prostate letting my orgasm wash over me.

I made a noise of protest when he release me with a soft pop and pulled out of me but it quickly turned into a pleasurable shout when he flipped me over and pushed into me.

He was so big. I pushed back into him taking in the rest of of his hard length. He let out a lot moan at the action.

"Loki fuck me already and stop teasing" I growled out digging my nails into his shoulders not caring if I left marks.

Once he started thrusting into me I pulled him into a sloppy teeth clashing kiss.

"Harder..Faster...More" I panted out watching him through heavy eyes.

He relentlessly slammed into my prostate over and over making my vision nothing but flashes of white.

He slammed into me one last time before I came all over his chest. I felt him bite into my mating glands and cum inside me.

His knot was still swollen because of the mating so he rolled us over and pulled me to his chest. He pulled the covers over us and placed his face into my neck.

"Goodnight Anthony. I love you"Loki whispered into my ear nuzzling the mating mark that he just put on me.

"I love you too Loki" I replied sleepily pushing back more into his chest and dozing off to the steady heartbeat behind me.


	21. Enter Steve

~Harry POV~

It wasn't exactly what I had planned for Tony and Loki, but this works too. They had been dancing around each other for years and now they were mates. Father had laughed when I told him and walked away saying that we had definitely picked up his skills.

Severus was going have great fun when he found out. Clint had broken into giggles when I told him. I was broken from my thoughts when Clint yelled my name over the intercom in the living room. I bolted off the couch and into the elevator when I heard the panic and franticness in his voice.

"JARVIS take me to Clint"I called out once the elevator doors closed. When the doors open the scene that met me was not expected. Clint had an arrow ready to fire at the one and only Captain America who had his shield out ready to throw it in retaliation.

Steve turned to me when I stepped out of the elevator giving Clint an opening. The arrow flew toward Steve only giving him enough time to either block it or move out of the way. Steve threw himself to the floor and then threw his shield toward Clint. The shield hit Clint in his abdomen earning a cracking sound before sending him to the floor.

I felt my appearance change at the sight of my hurt mate. My dark green wings sprouted from my back taking on a glass-like sheen, a black tail with a sharp end grew from my tailbone, and my nails turned into claws.

I hurled a ball of blue fire at Steve letting my instincts take over after he dodged the fire I threw a Bombarda at the floor under him watching as it propelled him into the wall behind him.

"I'm going to make you wish you had never even glanced in my mate's direction"I snarled at Steve as he got back on his feet. I was a few inches off the ground letting my wings keep me steady.

~Tony POV~

Something was pulling me from my sleep, but I didn't want to wake up I was content. I opened my eyes to the darkened room snuggling into the warm body behind me.

I tensed when the words played back in my head and then relaxed once I remembered what had happened earlier. My chest hurts it feels like it's on fire I've only felt this kind of pain a few times in my life. It only happened when Harry was in his demon mode or when one of us needed the other.

I had to get to Harry I don't know what's going on, but I can feel him. I took in a breath and then gasped at the smell that hit me. It was Steve he was back. Something must've happened to make him this mad. I sat up looking down at Loki who was still sound asleep and reached down to grab his shoulder shaking him.

"Loki wake up come on we got a problem," I said with a desperate voice.

"I'm up what is the problem, Anthony?"Loki asked sitting up and running his hand through his hair sleepily.

"Steve is back and Harry is transformed we need to get to them before something bad happens if it already hasn't"I answered running across the room to the wardrobe pulling on some briefs and one of Harry's old shirts.

I turned around to ask Loki if he needed some clothes only to see him in a pair of black jeans and my black sabbath shirt. I shook my head in amusement running out the door with Loki trailing behind me. I stepped into the elevator letting the doors close behind Loki.

"JARVIS take us to Harry"I called out once we were situated safely inside the elevator. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and looked up to meet Loki's blue eyes.

"No need to worry so much love Harry can take care of himself,"Loki said with a small smile. I leaned into the touch letting a smile tug on my lips.

"It's not Harry I'm worried about"I replied as the elevator doors opened and brought us to an unexpected scene.


	22. Big Problems

**~Tony POV~**

When the elavator doors opened I was in complete shock at what was in front of me. There was rubble everywhere, cracks in the wall and fire. I could smell Clint, but I could not see him and this worried me. I let my eyes pass around the room hoping to spot the honey haired man and when I did I understood why harry was tranformed.

Clint was flat on his back in a pool of blood unconscious. Well I know why Harry transformed. I turned toward Harry who had Steve up against the wall and had him under the Cruciatus curse. I was beside Harry in a instant cooing into his ear trying to get him to relinquish his hold on Steve.

It did not work so I moved to plan B. I apparated to my father's room pulling him off the bed and apparated again bringing him back to the floor with the others. Once father saw Harry holding Steve he rushed over to him and bit into the side of his neck.

Harry was a dominant, but he wasn't over father therefore he could make Harry submit to him. Harry's hand dropped from its place at Steve's neck and Harry let out a whimper falling back into father.

"Keep Steve down and out of the way while I go check on Clint"I ordered rushing toward Clint's prone body while Loki went towards the other three. I hope he didn't mind the order it just came out. He is my Dominant and has yet to set any rules down on our new relationship.

When I got to Clint I dropped to my knees checking his pulse before doing anything else letting out a breath when I felt it beating. Steve's shield was laying next to him. I pulled up his shirt moving his hand from his raised abdomen. My eyes widened in shock and horror when I saw the blotch of purplish and yellow skin and the two ribs potruding from his chest.

Steve must have hit him with his shield which caused Harry to transform. We would have to wait until harry was in his right mind to heal Clint. Once a Demon no matter the kind found their mate only their magic would work on them.

"Loki Father knock both of them out and then get over here our problem just got way bigger"I called out over my should watching as they both casted spells to knock the angry demon and supersoldier out then made their way over.

"Holy fuck we need to get him upstairs and wake Harry so he can heal him. I see exactly why he transformed this amount of damage"Loki said after he took in Clint's prone body.

When I stood up next to Loki while Father levitated Clint toward the elevator. Before I moved Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"After all of this is over we will talk Pet"Loki whispered releasing me after he received a nod.

He picked up Steve leaving me to pick up Harry once we were all situated in the elevator the door closed taking up to Harry's floor.


	23. Damage and Healing

~Harry POV~

The black that had clouded my vision was slowly starting to fade away. When my vision was clear I looked around realizing I was in my room. I tried to remember what happened before pushing past the fog that clouded my mind. Clint, he was hurt. Steve hurt my Clint. I started getting angry again but stopped when I realized what that meant. I was the only one that could heal him.

I sat up only now noticing I was sitting in a chair beside the bed. I looked around my eyes stopping on Clint's prone body that was laying on the bed. I stood up but stopped when I heard something clatter smoke went in front of my vision then melded into words.

"Heal your mate and stay with him until he awakens Harrison we will handle things while you are incapacitated"The smoke formed. I waved my hand through it letting the smoke disappear into the air. Walking forward towards the bed I winced at the soreness in my body.

I lifted my hand to rub the ache in my neck gasping in shock when I felt the bite wound. Father had to make me submit to get me to calm down I didn't even realize that I was that pissed off. That meant even Tony hadn't been able to calm me down.

When I was beside the bed I looked on in horror at the damage of Clint's body. He was only in a pair of boxers so I could see most of the damage done. It made me sick to see my mate in such a terrible condition. I hurriedly ran a diagnostic scan over his body to see the extent of the damage.

When I looked over the parchment that had appeared in my hand I knew that Clint was lucky to be alive right now. He had internal bleeding and bruising, two cracked ribs, a collapsed lung, and a major concussion.

I concentrated all my magic into my hands and placed them over Clint's head moving the up and down his body until I knew he was healed fully. I collapsed back into the chair knowing I had used most of my magical core. Now all I had to do was wait for Clint to wake up and I knew when he did his body would be sore.


	24. Waking Up

~Clint POV~

My body felt like I got smashed by Hulk and then dumped into a pool of acid. When I felt myself come back to. The last thing I remember was Steve hurling his shield at me and then my vision going black. I squinted my eyes trying to make out my surroundings. All I knew was that I was on something soft.

Letting my vision adjust to the dimly lit room I looked around realizing I was in Harry's room having been here before. I reached my arm over expecting to feel Harry only to feel the space empty and cold.

I slowly sat up and stretched looking around the room only to stop on the figure sitting in the chair beside me. I instantly knew it was Harry because I could feel him through our connection. I swung my legs over the side of the bed wincing as the muscles in my abdomen protested.

I stood slowly and made my way to the chair that was a few steps away from me. I looked down at Harry eyes widening in shock when I saw the bite mark on the right side of his neck. Reaching down and shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

~Harry POV~

I was being pulled from the clutches of sleep slowly. I blinked a few times and lifted my head up from the awkward position wincing as pain shot through the still aching bite on my neck.

Looking up I met the eyes of Clint. I stood up pulling him into a hug making sure not to squeeze too hard.

"I'm so glad you're okay"I whispered into his hair before letting him go.

"What happened after I got hit?"He asked sitting on the edge of the bed wincing.

"Do you promise not to go crazy"I asked before grimacing at the pointed look Clint have me.

"What could you have done that was that ba...Tell me you didn't do what I think you did"Clint said closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"When I saw you hurt and lying on the ground I just snapped"I grunted out not wanting to think about my mate so close to death.

"You know how much of a toll that takes on your core and I've seen what Rogers' shield does to people you already told me that only your powers can work on me so only you could have healed me. You probably can't even use your magic right now why would you do that to yourself"Clint yelled standing up his pale cheeks flushing in anger.

"What was I supposed to do you almost died Clint because I couldn't protect you. I am your bloody Dominant it's my job to protect you no matter what and what did I do I let you get hurt and then lost control. Tony couldn't even calm me down my father had to assert his dominance over me so I wouldn't kill Steve Rogers where he stood for hurting you"I snapped back coldly baring my teeth at Clint.

All my anger retreated when I saw Clint flinch away from me and let out a small mewl. I rushed forward bringing him into my arms still being careful of his still sore body.

"You yelled at me you never yell at me"Clint softly said with his bottom lip wavering and his eyes glossing up with tears. My heart broke at the hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Love I'm not mad at you I promise I'm mad at myself for letting you get hurt. I almost lost you"I said softly wiping at the few tears that had escaped and started making their way down his face.

"You shouldn't be mad at yourself I'm the one who started the fight with the supersoldier"Clint said resting his head against my shoulder.

"I should have known something was wrong I should have been paying attention to where you went and I should have been strong enough to protect you"I breathed out running my hands through the honey locks.


	25. Family Gatherings

~Harry POV~

We stepped out of the elevator and into the living room where the rest of the Avengers, Loki, and Dad were sitting in various spots while Rogers was tied to a chair and still unconscious. Even though Rogers was still out cold I kept my body in between him and Clint. I would not let my mate get hurt again under my watch.

"He dove straight toward the ground and swallowed the snitch instead of catching it and then spit it back up," Tony said as the rest of the Avengers laughed. I turned a bright cherry red as I recalled the memory.

"We agreed to keep certain things private stop talking cause I have all the dirt on you," I said watching as Tony became pale.

"Hey, no need to go in that direction hare-bear I'll stop I promise just don't talk about that please," He said clasping his hands together in a begging motion as I laughed along with the others.

Before we could continue our conversation a group of people appeared in the room with a 'crack' letting me know that they were of magic. I sniffed in the air taking in the scents and then smiling happily as I was tackled by two small figures.

"Harebear we missed you so much" Yelled two voices simultaneously as they squeezed my legs.

"Hello to you too my little wolf's," I said as I reached down and picked up the two twins and placed one on each hip.

"It's good to see you again Harry"Lucius said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Dad hey Remy" I replied placing a kiss on both of their cheeks.

"Good to see you again Cub," Remus said wrapping an arm around me before moving over to say hello to the others. I turned to be met with confused-looking Avengers minus Tony.

"Oh, these are my adopted Dad's Lucius and Remus and my younger twin siblings Leo and Amelia"I explained watching as a look of understanding crossed their faces. I made my way over to Tony intent on giving him one of the twins, but before I could get to him Amelia jumped onto Clint's shoulders giggling.

"You're pretty," She said as she seated herself on his shoulders and laid her hands on his head. Clint looked up at her with a smile and grabbed her lower legs to keep her steady.

"Thank you your pretty too" He replied back making his way towards me. I smiled at him watching how he had gotten along perfectly with my family.

"Let's go spider monkey," I said grabbing Amelia from Clint and making my way towards my Dad's with Clint next to me.

"So you're the famous Clint we've been hearing about" Remus commented once he sniffed the air and realized that Clint was wearing my favorite cloak that had the Black family crest on the left shoulder and the Potter family crest on the right.

"World travels fast I guess"Clint returned sticking his hand out in greeting toward my Dad and Remy only to have Remy a and Dad pull him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family"My Dad whispered along with Remus. When they let go I could see the way Clint's eyes sparkled and it made my heart soar.

"Father where is Mother?" I asked watching as a scowl overtook his face. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was because when it happened Mother had to stay for days.

"Severus was called to an Order meeting by Dumbledore personally more than likely because Captain Rogers' disappearance"Father answered with a stoic face. He never liked it when Mother was called to meetings with the Order or Dumbledore.

"Severus will be alright he can handle himself and will be here in under a week's time,"Remy said in a comforting tone making Father smile some and nod.

"It's late everyone we should retire for tonight and pick this back up" Tony commented and I glanced toward the kitchen seeing the ten-fifty in bright red on the stove.

"What do with him,"Loki asked motioning towards Rogers with his head.

"I'll put him in a containment room and have JARVIS lock it down" Tony answered moving over to the prone and bounds body of the Captain.

"I will come and help you, Anthony,"Loki said moving to Tony's side and picking up the Captain with his magic before heading towards the elevator that Tony was in waiting for him.

Once they were both in the elevator Tony waved with a smile as the doors closed. I turned toward the others shaking my head as I watched them smirk and give each other knowing looks.

"Goodnight everyone Clint and I will retire for tonight,"I said giving everyone a quick hug before turning back to Clint and placing my arm around his waist before heading to the elevator and up to my floor.

Once we stopped at my floor and the doors opened I scooped Clint up into my arms, carried him to the loo, and sat him on the toilet before turning towards the large tub before turning it on.

"You should have told me that you were in pain love," I said turning around after the water was set to a warm temperature that would ease the ache of Clint's body. I saw shock pass over his face before he realized what had happened.

"You felt it through the bond didn't you?"Clint asked eyeing me with a suspicious glance. I nodded my head and waited for an explanation.

"I didn't want to pull you away from your family. They had just arrived and I know some time has passed since you last saw them"Clint explained with a sigh after he had taken off his clothes and slipped into the now full tub. I finished pulling my shirt off my shoulders after unbuttoning it and climbed into the tub behind Clint sitting him in my lap.

"You needn't worry about me little one if you are in pain then we will retire and I will take care of that pain. You went through a lot yesterday and you were hurt badly"I returned in a soft tone while soaping up a washcloth to wash Clint and myself.

"I understand Harry I am sorry I will tell you next time"Clint answered in a breathy tone as he snuggled more into me. I smiled down at him and placed a kiss on his forehead before I continued washing him.

"That's all I ask for love come up so we can dry,"I said standing up slowly still supporting most of Clint's body weight and stepped out of the tub.

I used a quick charm to dry us on before slipping into bed with the already half sleep Clint whispering a low nox to turn the lights off and pulling Clint's smaller body toward mine. When he snuggled into me I let out a content sigh and pulled the duvet over us more before falling into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of my amazing mate.


	26. Secrets and Possessiveness

~Tony POV~

"Looking we still need to put him in a containment room and I doubt we will be able to do that if we start this," I breathed out fully aware of the fact that it came out as more of a moan. By this I meant Loki holding me by my thighs with my back to the wall and my legs wrapped around him while he placed licks, bites, and open mouth kisses along my neck.

"My dear Anthony the Captain is not a problem with the magic I incapacitated him with" Loki answered dropping another bite at the sensitive spot where my neck met my collarbone. I let out a muffled moan shoving my hand over my mouth.

"Loki what happened to talking later about us?" I asked panting harshly when he ground his hips against mine.

"I don't have many rules, but you are mine and mine only just as I am yours" Loki answered before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I absolutely love how possessive he was. It made me feel safe, wanted, and protected.

"Can I call you whatever I want?" I asked nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

"You may call me whatever you please little one, as long as I get to hear you scream it later" Look answered suggestively making my face heat up. I know what you're thinking why is a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist blushing at a little comment like that. Well, that's not the real me that I show everyone.

Most people can't see through the mask that I wear, just like Steve didn't. That is another reason why Clint and I became fast friends. We both put up walls that not many people can get through. Loki and Harry being the exception.

"Also if I'm trying to protect you please listen to what I'm saying, Anthony. I only have your safety in mind and I know that you can protect yourself but I don't want you to have to" Loki told me resting his head on my shoulder.

"I will Loki, but it's going to take me time to get originated with it" I replied tightening my arms around his neck briefly in a hug. I released my legs from around Loki's waist and he eased me down to the ground and moved the hand that was under my thigh holding me up and wound his arms around my waist.

"Can you promise me one thing though?" Loki asked grabbing my chin and bringing my head up so I locked eyes with him. Those eyes showed so much raw emotion and I absolutely loved it. When I looked into his eye's they showed so much love, passion, possessiveness, and protectiveness. Loki was the best Dominant mate I could have chosen for myself. I swiftly nodded my head in affirmative. If Loki wanted me to promise him something I would do it, because I know he has never led me wrong and never will.

"Promise me you will not go anywhere near this man without someone with you. I saw into his mind for a second when I knocked him out and I saw the time when he had cornered you and tried to force himself upon you" Loki said with possessiveness burning in his eyes and lacing his voice.

"I promise, but you can not tell Harry. I haven't told him and if he finds out that happened nothing and nobody will be able to stop him from killing Rogers where he stands... well maybe Clint but that's not the point" I answered back knowing Loki would keep it between us. It was after the whole saving New York thing when Steve had pinned me between himself and the counter. He had said a few suggestive things to me and when he leaned in towards me. I had bolted underneath his arm and to my lab and locked myself in there for the next two weeks.

"I will not tell him little one, but if he finds out I'm telling him you made me promise to not tell," Loki said seriously even though I could see the amusement in his eyes. I nodded while letting out a small chuckle.

"Now let's get him into a containment room and then go catch some sleep without being woken up by angry demons," I said pushing the very last button on the wall watching as a platinum panel slid out of the far wall of the elevator. I side over to it making sure to step over the prone body on the floor and placed my hand on it letting the device scan my hand print. Harry and I were the only ones who could access this part of the tower.

"Your technology is extremely advanced Anthony" Loki commented as the elevator started to move and I moved back over to him. I had to make sure my technology was more advanced than everyone else's or other people would be able to override my system and get all the information that I had stored in my system.

"Well, I do have some serious information to protect" I replied stopping next to him and grabbing his elbow while leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we waited to get to the bottom floors of the tower. Once the elevator doors glided open we made our way down a dimly lit corridor with the still unconscious Steve trailing behind us. We stopped at the end of the long row of holding chambers and secured him in the room. This room had Hulk proof glass which also meant that Steve wouldn't be able to break out of it. Once we were back into the elevator and headed back to our floor I realized how tired and drained I was. We got to my room and pulled off our clothes discarding them on the floor before making our way to bed.

"Goodnight Loki," I said softly cuddling back into him more and pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Goodnight Anthony and peaceful dreams" Loki replied back wrapping his arm tighter around me. The last thing I remembered was a soft kiss being pressed to my jaw before falling asleep.


	27. Howlers and Dumbledore

~Harry POV~

Waking up to an arm full of mate was one of the best ways to be greeted in the morning. So much had happened in the last few days and one of the best things was finding my mate in Clint. He is a warrior and doesn't back down without a fight and he is also brave, smart, kind, and beautiful the perfect mate for me. Now that my dad and Remy had come and accepted Clint well I was over the moon with joy.

"Harry are you alright?"the sleepy and worried voice of my mate brought me out of my thoughts. I gave a soft nod and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Just thinking Clint"

Before he could reply his stomach cut him off with a loud grumble and his face flushed.

"Alright let's get some food in you Clint" I laughed out sitting up and getting out the bed with Clint right behind me. Making my way to the wardrobe I pulled out a pair of slacks and a button up while Clint started rummaging through the large mahogany dresser pulling out a pair of black jeans with one of my long sleeves.

Once we made our way downstairs to the common floor the others were sitting at the table with all differt types of food being placed around the table. We had situated ourselves with Tony on my right and Remus on Clint's left. While everyone was talking and greeting each other a small funny looking owl was tapping at the window. I let my magic reach out for Hedwing to call her to me. The dark Pheonix appeared in a blanket of black flames and with a soft trill making the Avengers minus Tony jump.

"That's Hedwing his dark Phoenix" Tony answered the unasked question.

"Can you get the letters for me girl?" I asked rubbing her head and waiting for her to flash out again. Once she did it only took a matter of seconds for her flash back in to the room with a glaring red envelope and a green letter in her talons. Taking the letters from her I gave her a few pieces of bacon before she moved over to the couch with a trill.

"That bitch sent me a bloody howler howler" I let out from between my teeth. Molly Weasley had to be the thickest person I had ever met in my life. She had spouted off about me to her daughter when she was younger making her think we would be married once she grew up. She had stolen from me along with Dumbledore, Ginerva, Ron, and Hermione. Once I found out which wasn't till about a month ago I took it all back with interest and they still owe me money. The twins, Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Percy disowned themselves from the family once they found out what they had been doing and I had gladly welcomed them into my family. While I was busy thinking Remy had explained what a howler was and now everyone was looking at me expectantly. Letting out a deep sigh I opened the letter wincing when the shrill voice cut through the air.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU DARE ACCUSE MY FAMILY OF STEALING, YOU HAVE SOME NERVE ON YOU BOY. JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL DUMBLEDORE OF THIS. FIRST YOU BREAK MY POOR LITTLE GINNY'S HEART WHEN YOU BROKE OFF THE BETROTHAL CONTRACT, THEN JOIN SLIMY DEATH EATERS, AND NOW YOU BILL US FOR MISSING THINGS FROM YOUR VAULT. YOU ARE NO LONGER APART OF THIS FAMILY AND IF YOU THINK WE ARE PAYING YOU ANYTHING YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKING" Once the letter had stopped screaming and the magic had cut off it crumbled and disappeared. Everyone had wide eyes and looked shocked. Remus had his hands clamped over his ears with his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Are you alright Remus?" Tony asked making everyone else turn to the wolf in sympathy with because of his enhanced senses.

"My ears are ringing and somehow that bloody woman got louder" Remus shuddered lightly, but did remove his hands away from his head before resting his head on the table.

"Who exactly was that?" Natasha asked her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"That was one Molly Weasley, see when I was younger Dumbledore had himself illegally placed as my magical guardian. He stole from my vaults saying that I gave permission for it along with a few others Molly being one of them" I answered taking a few drinks of the warm yes in front of me before going back to finish my story.

"When her daughter Ginerva was younger she told her that she would marry The-boy-who-lived when she got older. She

and Dumbledore made a illegal magically binding betrothal contract and when Ginerva started spouting out hints and things I had found out about it. I of course told her and her mother along with Dumbledore that I wouldn't be marrying anyone who wasn't my mate, where they could shove it, and had the contract destroyed" I finished letting everyone process what had been said.

"Okay wait, if what they did was illegal can't you sue then?" Bruce asked after thinking about it seriously.

"Oh we're already working on that, but first we have to tarnish his reputation since so many people hold him in good light because he is the leader of the light" I answered filling Clint's plate with food and then mines.

"Uhm we have a problem dad" I had just opened the second letter that was with the first. Seeing it was from Mum and what it said was not what I was expecting.

"Dumbledore is coming to the tower because Steve hasn't checked in with him and he's hoping to influence the others" Clint said after reading the letter over my shoulder.

"He would dare come into our home" Tony snarled out his tone angry and harsh thinking about the so called leader of the light. The man had tried to sway Tony to his side before knowing how close he was to me.

"We can't stop it now he is probably already coming, but he will be in for a surprise when he gets here" Lucius said with a large grin on his face before he started telling us the plan he had come up with.


End file.
